User talk:DoorToNothing
Text box + Userbox Hi, welcome to Kingdom Hearts Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Tifa page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- BebopKate (Talk) 05:00, 22 March 2009 Here, I'll give you a preview of it just to see whether it's okay :}} KH Legacy - KOTC delay Ready Affiliates page Xemnas Forms Images Hi there. When you upload images, could you please remember to add a category to them? This can be done by inputting Category:Category Name to the description box. A list of categories can be found near the bottom of Forum:Category/Image overhaul. Thank you. — YuanSaluto! 06:16, 24 May 2009 (UTC) Spoilers The trouble is far from over About your Organization XIII mugshots Soz Redecoration ? I would like a Mugshot, please. Category:UserTalk templates im sorry forgive me I APOLOGIZE MR.ROXAS FORGIVEME ok i just want to give this site a comidic touch um dtn can you get me a days mugshot of demyx? tabs Messages from Joekeybladeaura i understand i understand if you hateme if the world was like kingdom hearts i would be the heartless --Joekeybladeaura 01:56, 10 June 2009 (UTC) thanks dtn love the new talk box ginga kawaii :) i helped edit somthing i put artwork of the desins of sora donald and goofy when they visit pride lands keyblade names ok so i was thinking of the names for the three birth by sleep keyblades * ven's is divine duo *terra's is missing in action *aqua's is oblivious copy I am a fool eternal darkness sorry thanks thanks for the talk box oh sorry your gonna move this to the section uh sorry uh dtn i don't know but I think I acidently over laped my good bye message with your's again sorry and sorry that your gonna have to move this.--Joekeybladeaura 14:05, 11 June 2009 (UTC) i miss troisnyxeteene HELP!! Sorry Question? .}} Surprise, surprise ! How I got the Info So... Template Please actually check the code - it's still there, but now operates like the Heartless template. I'm going through the pages and adding the new code, see AntiSora and World of Chaos for what it now looks like (World of Chaos also has external tabbing to include all of it's various parts.)Glorious CHAOS! 05:38, 14 June 2009 (UTC) Multiplier's For those, I would just go with the "after". It would be a gigantic mess to have more than one box for the various multiplier's, and having more than a three digit number stretches it quite far as well. The change in stop multiplier's are also not such a big deal as the rest of the stats, anyway.Glorious CHAOS! 06:04, 14 June 2009 (UTC) :I would actually only add the 0.8Glorious CHAOS! 06:27, 14 June 2009 (UTC) :No, just "|khstop=0.8"Glorious CHAOS! 06:37, 14 June 2009 (UTC) :No, there's plenty of room for those. It's just the resistances which don't have enough room to do much with.Glorious CHAOS! 07:00, 14 June 2009 (UTC) ::Actually...I would rather use the "Before" stats for bosses. My reasoning for using the final resistances for Heartless was that most players aren't going to be wasting time with "Stop" until they've beaten the game and are playing with the Coliseum or just bored, especially since Stop isn't even that strong until you beat Phantom, after Hollow Bastion, but then again, most Heartless fighting in general goes on during the game itself. We should definitely use Before stats for bosses - but which do you think we should use for regular Heartless, seeing as we can't use more than one without it getting messy?Glorious CHAOS! 07:38, 14 June 2009 (UTC) ::To be clear, I mean the "before" elemental resistances. Anything else, put all the info in we have. The elemental resistances is the only box to small to deal with more than one number. ::For magic, I pretty much only used Fire (long-range), Thunder (area), Cure (health), and Aero (shield), which really made it annoying when KHII switched what Fire did. I had no use for gimmick (Gravity, Stop), or shotgun spells, because the whole point of magic is to keep away from the enemy, ne? If you're going to get in their face, you might as well just hit the fools.Glorious CHAOS! 07:53, 14 June 2009 (UTC) Ashura Is Ashura really the basic form? With the others, it's been the first one listed (in this case, that's Shippū).—Urutapu 19:49, 14 June 2009 (UTC) :Oop, sorry I didn't reply right away. Yes, I saw; thanks. And I think I'll go make those redirects right now.—Urutapu 21:19, 14 June 2009 (UTC) Citation Interwiki links Please don't link to wikipedia as you would to an external site. The correct formatting is to type Article.11:30, 16 June 2009 (UTC) um that is what i mean}} hi from Dreambend5 Category:UserTalk templates goodbye